la reencarnación de la luz y la oscuridad
by Antares.StormRage
Summary: esta es la historia de naruto morningstar, que cuenta lo que vivirá en la ciudad de kuoh en una aventura llena de demonios, oppais, ángeles, oppais, dragones, oppais, seres sobre naturales, oppais, ¿ya mencione los oppais?, si deseas entretenerte con las cosas que ocurrirán entra y acompáñalo en esta aventura. (N/A: mal resumen pero es lo unico que se me ocurrio)


**HOOOOOLAAA!, como les va espero que muy bien, bueno este es el segundo fic que publicare en mi cuenta, con ayuda de axlerx-sensei, bueno estoy seguro que algunos dirán "este tipo acaba de subir una historia hace menos de 3 días y ya sube otra?", y que les puedo decir ando creativo y la historia La verdad detrás del mandamiento del amor tendrá un nuevo capitulo muy pronto, así que dejándonos de relleno, si te gusto el capítulo déjame un review y un favoritos, y como dice un youtubero mira el capitulo anterior, mira el siguiente, mírame la morcilla, y empecemos con esta historia**

 **Capítulo 1: el inicio de una aventura**

Nos encontramos en una habitación tenuemente iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana la habitación era bastante amplia teniendo una cama de dos plazas, sacada de una mansión, una pc de última generación y varias consolas de videojuegos guardadas en sus cajas que estaban muy bien cuidadas y había una gran repisa donde había juegos de todos los tipos de consolas y todo los tipos de géneros, en la ventana había una maceta con una rosa azul que desprendía un hermoso aroma, también había una libreta con varios bocetos de dibujos que variaban mucho desde diseños de monstruos y demonios asta ángeles y hadas, al lado de eso había otra repisa llena de mangas de varios anime resaltando, shingeki no kyojin, hunter x hunter, one piece, dragon ball desde la original asta super, bleach y otras varias.

-KAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAAAAA!- entonces podíamos ver que al lado de la cama en una mesita de luz había una alarma con forma de goku cuando era niño que estaba en posición de lanzar un kamehameha, que hacía mucho ruido, -hmmmm…- una mano salió de las sabanas y toco varias zonas de la mesita hasta tocar el baculo sagrado de goku haciendo que parara la alarma- YAAAWWNN…. ¿Qué hora es? - dijo la persona que estaba bajo las sabanas sentándose en la cama.

Este chico, tenia un largo cabello rojo sangre que le llegaba hasta las caderas, tenía facciones finas dándole una apariencia femenina, tenia unos ojos de color azul/violetas hermosos, junto con 3 marcas al lado de su cara dándole una apariencia de un zorro o un gato, el chico era bastante bajo midiendo 1.59 metros, también tenia la piel blanca como porcelana y una figura un tanto curvilínea el en cuanto a su ropa tenia un solo unos shorts de color azul oscuro con diseños de hierbas en color violeta, dejando su pecho expuesto demostrando que a pesar de que tenía algunos músculos no era un saco de esteroides.

Mirando el reloj - ¡DEMONIOS LLEGO TARDE!- grito mientras corría por su habitación agarrando su ropa y metiéndose en el baño para ducharse en tiempo récord, al salir a hora vestía el uniforme masculino de la academia kuoh, junto con unos aretes que sostenían unas piedras preciosas con forma de gota de agua uno era un zafiro y el otro un rubí - diablos porque siempre me pasa esto!- grito mientras salía de su habitación y corría a la cocina, - te dijimos que no era buena idea que te desvelaras jugando al WOW,- dijo una voz que salió de uno de los aretes que el chico tenía.

-no es mi culpa de que ayer por fin se liberara antorus en mítico- dijo el chico con voz infantil mientras agarraba un cartón de yogurt de frutilla y se lo bebía todo de golpe – esto ya se está volviendo demasiado común- dijo otra voz que provenía del arete con el rubí – podemos seguir con esta conversación después, ahora corre que te quedan 10 minutos!- grito otra voz que provenía del arete con el zafiro -¡QUE!- grito el chico mientras salía disparado como un rayo fuera de su casa.

Al salir de su "casa" el chico corrió directo ala salida, y te preguntaras por que puse casa entre comillas puse "casa" ¡ya que es una jodida mansión de 4 pisos!, la "casa" tenia un amplio patio adornado con varias plantas que daban varios tipos de flores además de contar con varios arboles de manzanas, en cada lado del patio, y eso solo la parte de adelante, el terreno que abarcaba la casa era fácilmente lo de 10 manzanas.

Y te estarás preguntando quien es este chico, este chico no es nadie más que, naruto morningstar, uno de los chicos más hábiles en los videojuegos ocupando siempre el primer lugar en todas las listas y torneos, y es uno de los chicos mas listos ya que a su edad de 12 años ya asistía a la academia kuoh a la que asisten regularmente chicas y ahora chicos de 16 años.

Corriendo como un atleta olímpico el chico salto a una rama del manzano el chico agarro una manzana madura mientras saltaba para salir de la propiedad y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la academia kuoh. -compermiso, aun lado, golpe avisa!- grito naruto mientras pasaba al lado de los demás estudiantes de la academia dejando solo una estela de humo mientras el avanzaba.

 **TIME-SKIP: al llegar a la academia**

Por fin llegando a la academia naruto la observo -así que esta es la famosa academia kuoh, ¿no? - dijo naruto a nadie en particular –"con **que esta es la famosa academia kuoh?, parece perfecta para armar un buen burdel con temática escolar"-** dijo una voz en la cabeza de naruto –"que es un burdel, ariel-nee?"- pensó naruto conversando con esa voz, la llamada ariel era una hermosa mujer con cabello rojo, ojos dorados, y piel bronceada amplios pechos copa dd figura de reloj de arena junto con un grande y redondo trasero, vestía un kimono tradicional japonés modificado para que se vea más seductor.

 **-"ohhhhh, mi Naru-chan esta curioso por saberlo, entonces deja que te lo explique un burdel es…-** ella no pudo seguir ya que otra mujer le tapo la boca con su mano, esta mujer tenia el cabello dorado ojos turquesas pechos copa dd y una figura de reloj de arena con un trasero firme, tenia piel bronceada y vestía un kimono con diseño de mar y tiburones.

 **\- "lo lamento Naru-chan pero eres muy joven para saber qué es eso, ´ y espero que nunca lo sepas´."-** dijo la mujer murmurando la última parte, naruto solo hizo un puchero y se adentró en la academia.

 **Dentro del paisaje mental de naruto**

El paisaje mental de naruto era un hermoso valle lleno de praderas con varios animales y una hermosa cantidad de plantas, además había dos casas de 2 pisos que estaban una al lado de la otra, la única diferencia entre ambas es que una tenia una insignia que era una especie de corona dorada con alas angelicales y la otra eran tres marcas que parecían brillar con unas alas esqueléticas alrededor de las marcas.

A hora mismo estamos en el interior de la casa con la marca de la corona, allí adentro podemos ver una hermosa sala de estar adornada con varios sillones una tv led plasma de 40 pulgadas HD, cerca de los sillones había un par de mesitas ratonas y en cada sillón que por cierto tenían suficiente espacio para albergar a 3 personas había varias personas para ser especifico son 10 hombres y 2 mujeres, que estaban discutiendo.

La mujer de cabello dorado era Auriel , y la mujer de cabello rojo era andariel, ambas son las únicas mujeres de sus respectivos grupos

-deberíamos detenerlas? - pregunto un hombre de cabello morado peinado hacia atrás en unas rastas, vestía simplemente unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con corbata, junto con unos zapatos negros (N/A: como kaname tousen con la ropa mencionada) este era otro de los seres que habitaban dentro de naruto su nombre es tyrael.

-acaso quieres morir?, tyrael- dijo otra persona esta era un anciano de edad avanzada con piel oscura y un cuerpo marcadamente corpulento, al menos para la edad que aparenta, su cara esta surcada por numerosas arrugas y dos grandes cicatrices, una en su barbilla, y otra en su ojo dejándolo aparentemente tuerto, posee un enorme mostacho blanco igual que su cabello, su ropa era un haori blanco con algunas modificaciones como un cinturón de piel de color negro, y también alrededor del cuello tenia las mangas arrancadas y en sus muñecas tenia unos brazaletes dorados, este hombre que esta dentro de naruto se llama mephysto (N/A: su apariencia es la de barragan de bleach), este era mephisto

Tyrael miro a mephysto durante unos segundo y hizo lo más sabio en esa situación se mantuvo alejado de esa discusión

Entonces el resto de los hombres solo observaron en silencio como las mujeres seguían discutiendo, uno de ellos tenia piel curtida con una pequeña barba y cabello castaño peinado para atrás este actualmente estaba durmiendo sin cuidado alguno en una esquina de la habitación su ropa era similar a la de barragan (N/A: ya esta dando weba escribir tanto sus apariencias asi que simplemente diré a que personaje se ven y listo, este se ve como starrk de bleach) este era malthael.

Otro estaba comiendo unas palomitas mientras veía como las chicas luchaban, esta tenía cabello rojo atado en una coleta y varios tatuajes alrededor de su cuerpo, su ropa era unos vaqueros azules, unos zapatos negros junto una remera blanca y una cazadora marron, este era duriel, (N/A: su apariencia es la de renji abarai)

Otro solo estaba grabando la pelea esperando que ellas lucharan entre sí y se reompiera su ropa para subirlo a internet y ganar mucho dinero, su apariencia es la de un hombre esbelto con cabello negro y largo su ropa era muy similar a la de barragan con pequeñas diferencias (N/A: nnoitora de bleach) este era azmodan

Otro solo negaba con la cabeza este hombre tenía, cabello largo y negro junto con ojos del mismo color tenia piel blanca como porcelana y vestía un haori negro con otro blanco encima (N/A: byakuya kuchiki) este hombre era imperius.

Otro solo estaba viendo la discusión con una sonrisa nerviosa, este hombre tenia el cabello largo y castaño una barba de unas pocas semanas además de tener un haori como el de imperius solo que encima de esta tenía otro de color rosa con diseños de flores, este era therael (N/A: se ve como shnsui kyoraku).

Otro hombre que se sentó al lado de duriel con su propio plato con palomitas, con una sonrisa sanguinaria, este hombre era bastante alto tenia el cabello repartido en varias puntas con unos cascabeles en ellas su ropa era la misma que imperius, solo que con las mangas arrancadas (N/A: zaraki kempachi) este era Baal

Otro que solo tenia una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía como discutían andariel y auriel, esta tenía el cabello corto peinado hacia atrás dejando solo 1 mechon de su cabello en su frente tenia piel curtida y ojos café, su nombre es belial (N/A: sosuke aizen)

Y el ultimo tenia el cabello rojo sangre ojos dorados era alto y musculoso su ropa consistía en un traje de gala con varios anillos en sus dedos además de eso tenía un aura un tanto atemorizante, este era diablo

-"imperius-nii, me engañaste!"- se escucho la voz de naruto deteniendo la pelea de las mujeres y haciendo que baal y duriel además de azmodan bajaran la cabeza los dos primeros porque andariel y auriel dejaron de pelearse y no llegaron a romper nada y el ultimo por no poder grabarlas desnudas para subirlo a internet, -" todavía me quedaban mas de 15 minutos!"- se escuchó a naruto gritar, imperius solo se encogió de hombros -llegar temprano dará una buena impresión de ti- dijo imperius.

* * *

 **Cambio de lugar en la academia**

* * *

Naruto solo bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota ya que imperius tenía razón si quería dar una primera buena impresión debería llegar temprano, el solo suspiro mientras seguía avanzando pronto se escucharon varios susurros de parte de las chicas que eran "mira ese niño crees que este perdido?, no importa eso mira sus mejillas se ve ¡adorable!" los chicos en cambio solo lo miraron con enojo mientras decían "quien se cree ese mocoso para venir y llamar la atención de las chicas".

Naruto solo cerro los ojos y suspiro todo el tiempo era así él le agradaba a las chicas y los chicos siempre lo odiaban, entonces unos 4 chicos que sobran de decir que parecían los típicos punks imbéciles se acercaron a naruto.

"otra vez esos tipos acaso no se cansan de molestar" comento una chica, "si mira que querer asustar a un pobre niño" comento otra, "jeh por fin le enseñaran a ese mocoso su lugar" comento uno de los chicos

-oye escúchame mocoso este no es lugar para un pequeño niñito de mama- dijo el que parecía el líder, naruto solo lo miro con ojos aburridos y siguió caminando -¡escucha cuando tus mayores te hablan enano!- grito otro de los chicos al ver como naruto los ignoraba.

Todo esto era visto por una chica muy hermosa que tenia el cabello rojo hasta las rodillas y tenia pechos copa D casi DD, un culo redondo y firme vestía el uniforme femenino de kuoh. Ella estaba por interferir para enseñarle para que esos punks no lastimaran al pobre niño.

Entonces naruto se detuvo de golpe su cabello oscurecían sus ojos mientras se daba la vuelta – si así está mejor, a hora escucha será mejor que te largues si no quieres que…- el líder de esa pequeña pandilla nunca pudo terminar de hablar porque naruto salto y le dio una patada en la cara enviándolo a estrellarse contra un muro de la escuela.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos por esa demostración de fuerza, dentro de el sus residentes estaban viendo lo que sucedia por el plasma cada uno con un plato con palomitas en el incluso imperius y malthael que se despertó, el por que es bastante simple no importa lo que estén haciendo nunca hay que perderse la masacre que naruto hará cuando le digan bajito o enano

Rias se quedó congelada al ver esa demostración de fuerza eso era algo que koneko podría hacer pero ver a un niño humano hacerlo era simplemente increíble, entonces naruto mostro sus ojos que habían cambiado a un dorado/rojo, como si las llamas del propio infierno ardieran en ellos, además su cabello se elevó hasta formar 9 colas.

mientras que detrás suyo apareció una figura que sería la definición de un demonio, la figura media mas de 3 metros tenia piel roja con varias espinas que salían de su espalda de color negro, en sus hombros habían 2 bocas con dientes puntiagudos que exalaban una ligera corriente de fuego, tenia dientes afilados y una cola con varias espinas que salían de ella y terminaba con una punta de lanza, sus manos tenían las uñas de largas y de color negro como si de dagas negras se tratasen, los punks en este momento estaban temblando de miedo.

- **cómo me llamaste? -** pregunto naruto con una voz mas gruesa mientras daba un paso adelante – n,n,nada te juro que nada!- grito uno de los punks callándose de culo hacia el suelo - **no, estoy seguro de que me dijiste enano, y sabes algo?, cometiste un pecado-** dijo naruto.

-q,q,que pecado?- pregunto otro, naruto sonrio de una manera terrorífica - **me hiciste enojar-** dijo para saltar hacia los 3 punks que quedaban quienes gritaron como una niña chiquita.

 **ESCENA CENSURADA POR SU BIEN MENTAL**

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que acabaron de ver como esos punks eran brutalmente apaleados por un niño de no mas de 12 años algunos de ellos habían perdido unos pares de dientes otros en cambio tenían las piernas y los brazos puestos de una forma antinatural

Tomando un profundo respiro naruto se calmó y esa aura desapareció mientras sus ojos volvían a ser de color azul/violeta y su cabello volvía a la normalidad, -espero que a hora sepan que no deben decirme así, okey- dijo naruto con una voz infantil y cantarina mientras sonreía dulcemente y extrañamente los chicos juraron ver otra vez esa figura solo que esta vez acompañada de 6 más, en cambio las chicas vieron como si brillos y arcoíris lo rodearan haciendo que muchas pusieran ojos en forma de corazón, aunque lo más perturbador era que algunos chicos también lo hicieron.

Entonces los punks asintieron como pudieron y la sonrisa de naruto creció mientras se dirigía hacia su salón de clases, rías miro todo eso con los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca y una pequeña línea de baba que caía de su boca y una ligera línea de sangre salía de su nariz, y tenia un marcado sonrojo, -"no importa que tenga que hacer él se va convertir en mi adorable ciervo"- pensó rías, aunque sin que ella lo supiera otra chica pensaba lo mismo.

Por fin llegando al salón de clases naruto golpeo la puerta y una profesora abrió la puerta ella es una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado y ojos color ámbar tenia un busto copa EE y un gran redondo culo, también tenia una figura de reloj de arena, en pocas palabras ella era la definición de una milf -oh, debes ser el nuevo alumno, no?- pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa que naruto devolvió haciendo que la mujer gane un pequeño sonrojo -hai, mi nombre es naruto, es un gusto conocerla...?- dijo naruto con voz cantarina pero se callo al no saber cómo se llama la profesora.

Ella dándose cuenta dijo – un gusto Naru-chan mi nombre es shizuka marikawa, llevémonos bien, ¿ne? - naruto solo sonrió -hai, shizuka-sensei- dijo naruto, ella sonrió -bueno espera aquí hasta que te llame para que entres, ¿sí? - naruto asintió y shizuka entro.

dentro de naruto los hombres estaban escondidos asustados detrás de imperius y diablo, los mencionados solo tenían unas gotas de sudor en sus nucas al ver que sus compañeros los estaban usando de escudo y por el instinto asesino que estaban liberando auriel y andariel.

Volviendo al mundo real, podemos ver a shizuka que se ponía delante del pizarrón – muy bien, alumnos, hoy un nuevo estudiante se unira espero que lo traten bien- dijo shizuka, entonces las chicas empezaron a cuchichear acerca de que esperaban que fuera un chico apuesto, y los chicos de que fuera una chica con grandes pechos y muy hermosa, ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de las chicas.

Shizuka como si ignorara esa sensación a muerte que estaban emitiendo las chicas dijo – muy bien Naru-chan ya puedes entrar- al decir eso la puerta se abrió y los chicos se quedaron de piedra y las chicas dieron un grito de fangirl, al ver a naruto, quien se puso al lado de la shizuka – bueno quieres contarnos un poco de ti Naru-chan?- pregunto shizuka con una sonrisa el asintió animado.

-hai, mi nombre es naruto, me gustan los dulces, la jardinería, dibujar, dormir, los animales y los videojuegos además del anime, mis disgustos son los que maltratan a los animales, los que comen mis dulces sin mi permiso, que me digan bajito o enano, y lo que lastiman a los demás sin una razón Espero que nos llevemos bien. - termino de decir naruto haciendo una reverencia con una gran sonrisa.

En este punto las chicas tenían sus ojos en forma de corazones porque naruto se veía muy adorable, y empezaron a cuchichear acerca de cómo les gustaría que naruto fuera a sus casas y que las tratara como sus hermanas mayores, algunos chicos lo miraban con un pequeño sonrojo, pero la mayoría solo pensaban, -"maldito enano con suerte"-.

Las únicas que no estaban haciendo eso eran shizuka, quien tenía un sonrojo bastante marcado, y una niña de pelo plateado y ojos dorados con el uniforme femenino de kuoh, ella solo tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

-muy bien, ¿tienen alguna pregunta para Naru-chan?- pregunto shizuka e inmediatamente todas las chicas levantaron las manos, a naruto le cayo una gota de sudor estilo anime por la nuca. -¿tienes novia?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿dime te gustaría venir conmigo a mi casa?, ¿tu cabello es natural?, ¿porque te ves tan femenino?, ¿estas emparentado con rias-sempai?, ¿Qué opinas de los pervertidos?- preguntaron varias chicas a la vez.

Naruto, solo pensó un poco -nop, no tengo novia, tengo 12 años, claro siempre y cuando tengas dulces, si es natural lo herede de mi madre, no lo sé nací así y estoy orgulloso de cómo me veo, nop no conozco a nadie que se llame así, y los pervertidos no me caen bien generalmente los suelo a mandar a volar de una patada- contesto en orden las preguntas naruto.

Sin saberlo naruto gano la peor cosa que pudo a ver ganado, fangirls potencialmente violadoras, y fanboys de dudosa sexualidad.

Las chicas lo miraron nuevamente con sus ojos en forma de corazón y pensaron al mismo tiempo, -"es perfecto"- y empezaron a imaginarse sus vidas con un naruto mayor, en cambio los chicos pensaron –"no otro bishonen"-, -¡oye espera un segundo, como que tienes 12 años?!,- pregunto un chico – si con tu edad deberías estar todavía en la escuela primaria- dijo otro las chicas miraron con un aura oscura a los chicos que hablaron, haciendo que estos se asustaran.

-bueno normalmente si pero pude saltarme unos cuantos años ya que la primaria me aburría, así que haciendo un examen especial califique para unirme a esta academia y clase- dijo naruto.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que habían oído hablar de ese examen y solo hasta la fecha una persona había logrado aprobar ese examen, las chicas si es posible vieron a naruto con unos ojos en forma de corazón tan grandes como sus caras, los chicos solo bajaron la cabeza en señal de derrota.

La pequeña niña con el pelo plateado miraba a naruto con mucho interés, y shizuka tenía una ligera línea de sangre cayéndole por la nariz, pero se la limpio rápidamente, antes de que pudieran hacer más preguntas – muy bien clase creo que son mas que suficientes preguntas por hoy, Naru-chan si quieres puedes sentarte al lado de koneko-chan- dijo shizuka desanimando a algunas chicas y haciendo que koneko tuviera una pequeña sonrisa.

Al sentarse naruto vio a koneko y le tendio la mano -hola, mi nombre es naruto espero que seamos amigos!- dijo naruto con una gran y brillante sonrisa, koneko obtuvo un ligero sonrojo y estrecho su mano, -mi nombre es koneko y espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo koneko con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto solo asintió con gran felicidad por hacer un nuevo amigo y su sonrisa se amplio – muy bien, abran el libro en la pagina…- dijo shizuka llamando la atención a todos, haciendo que recordaran que estaban en clases.

* * *

 **Time-skip: a la hora del almuerzo**

* * *

Vemos a naruto que estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila para tomar un bento que tenia en ella para ir a comer, muchas chicas intentaron acercarse para preguntarle si las acompañaban a comer, pero, -quieres acompañarme en el almuerzo? - pregunto koneko con un ligero sonrojo mientras miraba hacia otra dirección, naruto la miro -¡claro!- dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas, entonces koneko tomo su mano y se lo llevo del salón, las chicas bajaron la cabeza deprimidas por que koneko se les adelanto.

* * *

 **Cambio de escena**

* * *

Luego de caminar un poco naruto y koneko se sentaron bajo un árbol que estaba cerca de un edificio de apariencia antigua, naruto inmediatamente abrió su bento y empezó a comer rápidamente, pero sin parecer alguien que no comía en días, (N/A: tal como lo hace allen Walker de d gray-man), siendo seguido rápidamente por koneko que lo hacia de una forma mas calmada.

Al terminar de comer koneko empezó a buscar algo entre su ropa, -¿hum?, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto naruto, al ver como koneko se empezaba a desesperar por no encontrar algo -mis dulces me los olvide- dijo koneko con un aura deprimente a su alrededor, naruto al ver como se había puesto koneko miro en varias direcciones para luego llamar la atención de koneko tocándole el hombro

-tranquila yo traje muchos si quieres podemos comerlos los dos juntos- dijo naruto con una sonrisa, koneko entonces vio como naruto abrió un segundo compartimiento de su bento que estaba lleno de dulces de todos los tipos, a koneko le faltaba poco para ponerse a babear, pero usando autocontrol logro evitarlo, y asintió a la oferta de naruto y empezaron a comer los dulces y a hablar de cualquier asunto.

Todo esto fue visto por rias quien estaba emitiendo una aura de muerte al ver como naruto y koneko comían dulces juntos bajo el árbol, -ara ara, buchou acaso estas celosa?- pregunto una chica que estaba sirviendo unas tasas de te, rias se exalto por escuchar a hablar a la chica -que!?, no, claro que no estoy celosa!- grito rias nerviosamente, y estando tan roja como su cabello.

-jejejeje, lo que tu digas buchou-, dijo la chica, - es enserio akeno, dejando este asunto de lado, dime sabes cómo se llama? - pregunto rías que había logrado hacer desaparecer su sonrojo y hablo con voz seria.

La chica de nombre akeno, quien poseía un cuerpo voluptuoso teniendo pechos copa dd ojos morados encantadores y cabello oscuro, también tenia una figura de reloj de arena, y un trasero redondo y firme, tenia puesto el traje femenino de kuoh.

-si por lo que se llama naruto y está en la misma clase que koneko-chan, acaso ¿está interesada en el?, no sabía que tenías esos gustos, buchou, aunque no me molestaría que se nos uniera, y me llame onee-chan– dijo akeno con voz juguetona, rias sentía como una marca le aparecía en la frente pero solo tomo un suspiro y conto hasta diez mentalmente.

-es probable, lo llamare para una reunión, pero primero necesito que me consigas información acerca de él y que le digas a koneko que vigile a hyodou, estoy segura de que pronto los caídos harán su jugada- dijo rías

-pero buchou, que hay de Naru-chan?- pregunto akeno curiosa ya que ella había sentido esa aura terrorífica que desprendió cuando se apaleo a los punks en la entrada de la academia, - lamentablemente no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a hyodou, y aunque no me guste la idea Naru-chan estará en segundo plano, ya que si hyodou tiene lo que creo que tiene nos beneficiara mucho- dijo rias un poco triste de tener que dejar sin vigilancia a naruto a favor de hyodou, akeno solo asintió y se fue de la sala .

entonces rías volvieron a centrar su mirada en naruto y koneko, que a hora estaban hablando acerca de que dulces eran los mejores, y le salio una gota de sudor al ver como discutían por que sabor de helado era el mejor.

* * *

 **Time-skip**

* * *

Luego de las clases terminaran naruto guardo sus cosas en sus bolsos y se dispuso a irse, pero al salir al patio de la escuela -¡que alguien detenga a esos pervertidos!- escucho gritar a una chica y mirando en la dirección del grito vio cómo, dos chicos eran perseguidos por unas chicas con ropa de club de kendo, si mal no recuerda esos chicos eran el grupo llamado el duo pervertido de kuoh.

Naruto se hizo a un lado y metió el pie haciendo que los chicos cayeran al suelo de cara -¡oye que te pasa imbécil!- naruto solo los miro con cara sin emociones -seres como tu deben ser castigados en el infierno- dijo naruto con voz fría haciendo que los chicos temblaran al ver una figura de un demonio detrás de naruto.

-gracias!- grito una chica cuando llego junto con el resto del club de kendo- estos pervertidos estaban espiando mientras nos cambiábamos- dijo una chica – no pasa nada solo denlen un golpe en la cabeza de mi parte- dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras se iba.

Las chicas del club de kendo lo miraron con un pequeño sonrojo por la sonrisa de naruto, mientras eso ocurria los chicos intentaron levantarse para huir pero rapidamente fueron encerrados en un circulo de mujeres enfadadas con espadas de madera.

Naruto pudo escuchar a lo lejos como esos pervertidos gritaban por miselicordia y sonrio de una manera un poco macabra, dentro de naruto duriel estaba llorando lagrimas de orgullo, y auriel tenía una sonrisa satisfecha al igual que andariel, auriel porque naruto detuvo a esos pervertidos y duriel y andariel por ver el dolor que naruto hizo que padecieran esos pervertidos, ya que no por nada el era llamado el señor del dolor y la otra la dama de la angustia.

Volviendo con naruto el estaba caminando hacia la salida hasta que vio a una chica de cabello castaño largo, ojos avellana brillantes que tenia unos pechos copa cc casi d un trasero redondo y firme junto con una figura de reloj de arena, quien caminaba con la cabeza agachada y soltando un suspiro desanimado.

-oye!, estas bien? - grito naruto llamando la atención de la chica quien miro a naruto sorprendida y con un pequeño sonrojo –"este es el chico del que han estado hablando tanto si que es muy lindo me pregunto si..."- entonces a la chica le salió una pequeña línea de sangre por la nariz, pero se la limpio rápidamente, -si solo que hoy no es mi día- dijo la chica dando otro suspiro, -¿hum?, que paso?- pregunto naruto curioso, la chica miro a naruto y obtuvo una pequeña sonrisa por la cara inocente que naruto tenía.

-bueno para empezar hoy me desperté tarde no encontré por ningún lado mi cepillo para el cabello y tuve que venir corriendo y no pude desayunar nada, y para peor suerte me olvide la tarea que tenia que entregar hoy- dijo la chica con una cara triste.

-ya veo, bueno supongo que a todos les pasa, una vez me desperté tarde por desvelarme viendo anime, y tuve que correr a toda prisa a mi anterior escuela, pero al hacerlo se me olvido que todavía estaba con un pijama, todavía recuerdo cuantos chicos envie al hospital ese dia, si que eran buenos tiempos- dijo naruto con una cara nostálgica y una sonrisa un poco inquietante-por cierto, mi nombre es naruto, ¿cómo te llamas?

La chica tuvo una gota detrás de su cabeza al ver la sonrisa inquietante que naruto tenía, pero no pudo evitar reir por lo que le sucedió -jejeje, mi nombre es hyodou izumi, un gusto Naru-chan- dijo izumi con una sonrisa.

-tienes una bonita sonrisa, izumi-chan- dijo naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo que al escuchar las palabras sinceras de naruto la mencionada ganara un sonrojo que haría que el color rojo se pusiera verde de envidia, -g,gracias Naru-chan y tú eres muy divertido- dijo izumi sonrojada

Naruto sonrió – bueno mi papa siempre dice que la diversión es la mejor cura para la tristeza- dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras caminaba al lado de izumi, caminaron juntos durante un tiempo mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera y naruto a menudo contaba anécdotas de cuando asistía a su anterior escuela y la mayoría eran bastante divertidas sacándole una que otra risa o sonrisa a izumi.

Y sin que lo sospechen, naruto e izumi estaban siendo vigilados desde un árbol por una pequeña niña con cabello plateado muy celosa.

koneko los estaba observando y tenia un aura oscura y terrorífica a su alrededor por ver como izumi estaba llevándose tan bien con SU naruto, entonces vio como naruto saco de su bolsillo unas gomitas en forma de ositos se los daba a izumi quien lo acepto con gusto, haciendo que el aura de koneko aumente más.

Luego de eso naruto y izumi siguieron caminando hasta detenerse en una fuente para que izumi descansara un poco ya que había tenido clases de gimnasia y tenía los pies adoloridos.

-nee, izumi-chan, quieres ser mi amiga? - pregunto naruto -¿hum?, ¿Por qué Naru-chan- pregunto izumi, naruto solo se rasco la cabeza con su mano izquierda mientras miraba hacia otro lado con una mirada ligeramente apenada -bueno, no tengo muchos amigos además pareces ser una buena persona- dijo naruto , izumi solo sonrio por la respuesta de naruto y con un pequeño sonrojo dijo -hai!, será un gusto ser tu amiga Naru-chan- dijo izumi tendiéndole la mano a naruto.

Cuando naruto estuvo por estrecharla.

-GHUUUUH- naruto escupió una gran cantidad de sangre junto a izumi, al ver su pecho naruto vio con los ojos muy abiertos como tenia una lanza hecha de luz que lo atravesaba junto a izumi.

Luego la lanza desaparecio haciendo que izumi se cayera hacia naruto pero la atrapo y la coloco suavemente en el suelo mientras que la herida que el tenia se cerraba poco a poco, -naru-chan?- pregunto izumi con una voz débil mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

-t,t,tranquila no pasara nada todo estará bien- dijo naruto tratando de sonar seguro, pero él sabía que no podía hacer nada ya que la vida de izumi se estaba llendo de su cuerpo y él no podía hacer nada, izumi al escuchar eso forzó una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentia.

-valla, valla sin dudas eres alguien bastante resistente- naruto escucho una voz detrás de el y al voltearse vio a una chica de cabello negro ojos violetas, junto con unas alas negras y un traje que parecía de sadomasoquismo, la chica también tenia piel blanca junto con unos pechos copa d y un trasero redondo y firme y una figura de reloj de arena.

-tu fuiste quien nos atacó? – pregunto naruto mientras su cabello oscurecía sus ojos – y que si fui yo?, pronto seguiras a tu amiga en dirección al infierno- dijo la chica con una sonrisa psicótica- si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a dios por darles esos sacred gear- dijo la chica mientras creaba otra lanza de luz.

Naruto solo se quedó quieto mientras veía como la angel caído le lanzaba una segunda lanza, al impactar la lanza con naruto esta se rompió en mil pedazos mientras, -¡QUE!?- grito el ángel caído sorprendida.

-si fuiste tu quien lo hizo entonces no tendré piedad- dijo naruto con una voz tan fría como el hielo haciendo que la angel caído tuviera un escalofrió, -pero antes dime como te llamas- dijo naruto.

-jeh, muy bien te lo diré como un favor antes de acabar con tu patética existencia, yo soy la reynare, la futura dirigente de grigori- dijo la llamada reynare, - perfecto, ya se el nombre que **estará en tu tumba** \- dijo naruto con su voz normal pero con una más demoníaca al final mientras sus ojos cambiaban a dorado/rojo sus dientes se convertían en colmillos sus uñas se alargaban y dos cuchillas surgían desde sus brazos además de que le salía una cola roja larga con varios picos y la punta tenia forma de lanza, además de eso le aparecieron varios picos en su espalda y dos picos en sus hombros que se extendían a los lados, su piel tomo un ligero tono rojizo y creció de tamaño hasta medir unos 2 metros a hora desprendía un aura muy pesada y sofocante

Reynare quedo sorprendida por su transformación, -un demonio renegado!- grito reynare sorprendida por el cambio de naruto, - **JAJAJAJAJA-** se rio estruendosamente naruto - ¡que están divertido!- grito reynare

- **HUMP!, ¿Demonio?, yo soy el diablo en persona-** dijo naruto con una sonrisa llena de dientes filosos, entonces el se agacho esquivando una lanza que fue lanzada por detrás de él, -sin duda tienes buenos reflejos demonio, lastima que eso no te ayudo a salvar a tu amiga- dijo el ángel caído recién llegado.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras miraba a la recién llegada, quien era una ángel caído con apariencia de Loli gótica, - **grrrrr-** gruñendo naruto se lanzo directamente hacia la Loli gótica mientras que esquivaba las lanzas de luz y destruía una que otra con las cuchillas de sus brazos.

-¡no te olvides de mí!- grito reynare mientras lanzaba una lanza en dirección a la cabeza de naruto la lanza dio de lleno en la cara de naruto haciendo que se inclinara hacia atrás, o eso parecía.

Naruto se enderezo entonces ambas vieron como naruto había atrapado la punta de la lanza con sus dientes y al aplicar presión la rompió haciendo que la lanza desapareciera.

-mittlet, hay que ser cuidadosas este no es un demonio normal, debemos coordinarnos para atacar- dijo reynare mientras se ponía al lado de la a hora llamada mittlet, quien asintió.

\- ¿ **enserio creen que las dejare hacer eso? -** dijo naruto para luego desaparecer en una luz rojiza que se movió rápidamente apareciendo al lado de mittelt y allí se reformo a para darle una patada que la envió contra el suelo.

-¡QUE!- grito reynare sorprendida por lo que hizo naruto, quien al caer en picado empalo a mittlet con una de sus cuchillas en su pecho haciendo que escupa sangre, el la levanto lentamente mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia e ira.

-t,ten piedad- suplico mittlet,- **yo ya no tengo piedad-** dijo naruto mientras que con su segunda cuchilla atravesaba la cabeza de la ángel caído que murió instantáneamente luego de eso retiro su cuchilla de su cabeza y con un movimiento este saco toda la sangre que había en su cuchilla y con otro tiro el cuerpo muerto de la ángel caído hacia el otro lado del lugar haciendo que este chocara contra un árbol partiéndolo en el proceso.

Reynare se quedo congelada al ver como su compañera era asesinada sin piedad, entonces vio como naruto se volteaba hacia ella, mientras sacudía su cola que chocaba contra el suelo partiéndolo, -no…- dijo reynare, mientras veía como naruto aumentaba su velocidad- ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!- grito desesperada entonces vio como el corría directamente hacia ella

Creando varias lanzas de luz intento matar a naruto pero las lanzas se destruían al chocar contra su piel entonces estando delante de ella naruto la agarro de la cabeza estrellándola contra el suelo varias veces dejándola debilitada, - ya solo matame- dijo reynare con una voz débil mientras sangre caía de su cabeza resignada a morir.

- **matarte?, no tengo un castigo mucho mejor para ti-** dijo naruto tirando el cuerpo de reynare contra la fuente haciendo que esta se rompa y que el agua caiga mojando a reynare y sacándole la sangre que tenía en su cara.

Entonces vio como naruto volvia a su forma original mientras de su espalda surgían unas especies de alas fantasmales de color gris mientras dos guadañas cortas aparecían en sus manos.

-tu odias a los humanos no es así? - dijo naruto con su voz infantil y dulce, como si no acabara de por poco romper su cráneo contra el suelo y desparramar sus sesos, que perturbo a reynare -asi que- dijo naruto mientras se agachaba hasta estar a su altura y pasaba suavemente la punta de las guadañas contra su mejilla causando un ligero corte y que algo blanco saliera del cuerpo de reynare, - que mejor castigo que servirle a uno durante toda la eternidad- dijo naruto con una sonrisa tierna mientras se paraba y levantaba sus guadañas y cortaba el cuerpo de reynare.

Entonces el cuerpo de reynare empezó a brillar mientras era absorbido por las guadañas en un proceso doloroso para ella, hasta que desapareció su cuerpo y apareció la forma de una reynare etérea que dio un grito de agonía mientras era atraída a las guadañas donde esta desapareció.

Entonces naruto camino hacia el cuerpo de izumi mientras sus alas desaparecían al igual que las guadañas, al estar a su lado naruto se sentó en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y tenia una mirada perdida, -soy un inútil pedazo de mierda ni siquiera soy capaz de proteger a unos de mis amigos- dijo naruto triste.

Entonces vio como una luz roja iluminaba el lugar y en el suelo aparecía un círculo con un patrón que naruto no reconoció, pensando que era mas de esos ángeles caído naruto nuevamente se transformó, y se paró delante del cuerpo de izumi de una manera protectora.

Entonces vio como una chica de cabello rojo otra de cabello negro y una ultima de cabello plateado aparecieron del circulo - **kone** ko-chan?- pregunto naruto volviendo a la normalidad sorprendido por ver a su amiga.

esta se sonrojo de manera atómica al ver a naruto sin su camisa y con los pantalones rotos cubriéndole hasta la rodilla dejando lo exacto para la imaginación y la suficiente piel expuesta para hacerse una idea de cómo se verá completamente desnudo.

Rias y akeno en cambio tenían una ligera línea de sangre cayéndoles por la nariz mientras imaginaban escenarios nada santos que tenían de protagonista a naruto y ellas desnudas en una cabaña en el bosque.

Agitando varias veces la cabeza rias por fin hablo -dime Naru-chan ¿te gustaría que izumi-chan vuelva? - pregunto rías, inmediatamente naruto se acerco a ella - ¿enserio puedes hacerlo? - pregunto naruto esperanzado por poder recuperar a su amiga - si pero con un costo ella se convertirá en parte de mi nobleza y se convertirá en un demonio- dijo rias más seria.

Naruto se quedo callado, - no hay otra opción no? - pregunto naruto, ella solo negó con la cabeza entonces el se acerco al cuerpo de izumi y la cargo al estilo nupcial y la acerco a rias, - si le llega a pasar algo…- dijo naruto con una voz seria, - no le pasara nada malo, confía en mi- dijo rias, el solo asintió y la coloco suavemente en el suelo.

Entonces ella saco una caja de dios sabra donde que al abrirla tenia varias piezas de ajedres para ser específicos 1 alfil 1 caballero y 8 peones, ella saco a 1 peon y lo coloco encima de ella pero no hubo ninguna reacción, -que pasa por que no funciona! - grito naruto empezando a enojarse.

-al parecer ella vale mucho mas que una pieza- dijo rias mientras colocaba un segundo peon y un tercero, hasta usarlos todos que fue cuando por fin obtuvo una reacción y las piezas empezaron a brillar – tu quien has caído en las tinieblas vuelve a caminar entre los vivos como mi ciervo, vuelve a la vida izumi hyodou- dijo rias mientras que las piezas se unían al cuerpo de izumi quien al terminar estaba completamente sanada y respiraba tranquilamente como si estuviera durmiendo.

Naruto se acerco lentamente a el cuerpo de la a hora revivida izumi y unio su mano con la suya mientras sonreía muy feliz, rias y compañía sonrió también, aunque sintieron ligeros celos de izumi.

-a hora la llevare a su casa para que se recupere por completo- dijo rias – está bien, pero me deben demasiadas explicaciones. Dijo naruto mientras se separaba de izumi- mañana enviare a unos de mis ciervos a buscarte una vez que te encuentre síguelo el te llevara al club del ocultismo allí te contare todo- dijo rias

Mientras que naruto asintió mientras veía como akeno preparaba otro circulo de transportación y todos estaban por irse, pero koneko corrió al lado de naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, koneko sonrió satisfecha y se fue al círculo mientras desaparecían naruto llego a escuchar como rias se quejaba por lo del beso.

El solo se froto su mejilla mientras que dentro de el imperius y diablo estaban sentados en una reposera junto con los demás hombres dentro del alma de naruto mientras veían como andaría y auriel destruían todo el lugar suerte que ellos lo habían cambiado a una ciudad desértica para que ningún animal o sus casas terminaran destruidas.

* * *

 **Time-skip**

* * *

al llegar a su caza naruto se dio una ducha y comio algo todo en total silencio, luego de eso se dirigió a su habitación y se puso un short azul con diseño de mareas de color celeste, se acostó en su cama, cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Al abrir sus ojos el se encontraba en una casa mientras que a su alrededor estaban sus inquilinos e inquilinas, -naruto, dime como te encuentras- dijo tyrael preocupado por naruto ya que esta era la primera vez que él había asesinado a alguien, - estoy bien tyrael-nii. – dijo naruto mientras sonreía

Eso logro que los demás fruncieran el ceño, - naruto se que no te sientes del todo bien la primera muerte no es fácil- dijo malthael esta vez, naruto se quedo callado mientras miraba sus manos, - yo… yo no sentí absolutamente nada no sentí alegría tristeza nada cuando las mate, pero a hora estoy arrepentido, lamento haberlas matado, acaso al matarlas y no sentir nada… ¿me estaré convirtiendo en un monstruo? - pregunto naruto.

¡SLAAAAP!

Naruto abrió sus ojos en estado de shock al ser abofetiado por andariel y auriel, para luego ser abrazado por las mismas.

-naruto, un monstruo es aquel que disfruta de matar y de hacer sufrir a los demás, tu en cambio te arrepientes de haberlo hecho a pesar de que te intentaron matar a ti y a tu amiga, eso no te hace un monstruo eso te hace una persona de buen corazón que no tuvo otra opción- dijo imperius con voz tranquila.

Los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo con imperius .

El pelo de naruto cubrió sus ojos mientras tenia una sonrisa de felicidad mientras ligeras lagrimas caian por su rostro – gracias, chicos- dijo el mientras los demás sonrian, pero como siempre alguien tiene que cagar el momento.

-tch ¡NO TE PONGAS A LLORAR COMO UNA NIÑA, VEN Y PELEA CONMIGO O ACASO TIENES MIEDO E,NA,NO- dijo azsmodan con una sonrisa sanguinaria mientras hacia énfasis en la última palabra.

Obteniendo la reacción deseada todos vieron como a naruto le aparecía una marca en su cabeza mientras se volvió a transformar ganando colmillos cuchillas y picos en su espalda -¡cómo me dijiste cabron!, - ¡prepárate para que tu culo sea pateado!- grito mientras corría en dirección a azmodan.

Azmodan sonrio mientras de su espalda surgían varias patas que recuerdan a las de un insecto, pero estas eran de color amarillo y las puntas parecían de metal.

Todos los demás vieron con una sonrisa divertida como ellos dos empezaban a pelear mientras se insultaban el uno al otro, suspirando imperius y diablo chasquearon sus dedos haciendo que el entorno cambiara otra vez a una ciudad desértica, para que peleen naruto y azmodan.

Esto sin duda era algo que pasaba seguido, pero después de pelear esos dos se llevaban muy bien, sin duda eran un grupo bastante particular, así pasaron el resto de la noche entre peleas chistes y otras actividades durante toda la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _fin del capitulo 1_**

* * *

 **Bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fanfic, pronto escribiré el siguiente capitulo de la verdad detrás del mandamiento del amor, y después de ese escribiré el nuevo capitulo del caminante del alba con axlrex-sensei, no mas necesito tiempo y leer varias veces el capitulo del manga, bueno si le gusto este primer capitulo de la historia denle me gusta y dejen review de que les pareció, también los invito a pasarse por mi otro fic, se que no soy muy bueno al escribir los capítulos ya que soy un novato en esto pero intentare hacerlos lo mejor que pueda, bueno sin más que decir aquí se despide , ¡CHAU, CHAU!**


End file.
